This invention relates to fishing devices and more particularly to improvements in a bait harness adapted to hold a bait in the form of a whole fish or a fillet.
Such types of harnesses have long been used in a variety of forms as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,189,860, 3,293,790, 3,457,666, 2,582646 and in my own U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,376, 4,910,907 and 5,027,544 and one of the important objects of this invention is to provide further novel improvements in such harnesses as compared with those presently known.
Another object herein is to provide a bait harness as characterized which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture, quick and easy for attachment to and removal from the bait and very efficient for its intended purpose.
Another object herein is to provide a bait harness of the above class that can be used to advantage with various forms of fishing lures such as plugs, spoons, lead head jigs, single and double hooks and the like whereby a fisherman can practice different fishing techniques as the situation may present.